


Dragons and Laughter

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alli Trevelyan keeps insisting on bringing Blackwall with her and Cassandra when dragon fights are planned...only because he whines about it.  Iron Bull is tired of this and decides to say something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from tumblr, and part of a writing trade.

Alli could be heard laughing in the tavern.  She had arrived back in Skyhold less than an ago, and remained in her room only long enough to strip out of her armor and into something more comfortable.  Now she was relaxed, enjoying Cole’s company as well as Iron Bull’s.  The Chargers had joined them at the table quickly enough, and drinks were going around.  Cole, as usual, just watched, learning about what it is to be human.  Alli occupies her hands with feeding herself.  She’d been eating only travel rations for three days; real food was necessary.

“I don’t think I can believe that,” Iron Bull downed the rest of his drink before filling it again.  “I’ve seen the way you fight, but to come out of that, without my help, unscathed, no.”

“Fire dances, like butterflies in the sun.  Moving, twisting, flipping, turning, fluid as the water and fast as flames.” 

Alli looks at Cole and back at Iron Bull.  “See!  I thought you could read through lies like wet white shirts.  I’m not lying!”  She takes another bite of tonight’s stew, and even with the turnips it’s still good.

“One of her boots had to be mended.”

“See!  Not unscathed!  Why didn’t you take me again?”

Sinking into her seat, she glared at Cole, “traitor.”  The young man only smiled, now understanding the humor behind the words.  “Fine, yes, I nearly lost a boot.  I didn’t burn any of my hair, or skin, or the rest of my clothes.” 

Cassandra walked in just then, “why do you insist on taking Blackwall with us instead of Bull when you know we’ll be fighting a dragon?  The man hates fighting them, and does nothing but whine like a child afterwards.”

“Because it’s funny.  A grown man whining after surviving a dragon.  That’s just silly.  He ought to be celebrating.  Isn’t that right, Bull?”  Alli teased, and Cassandra chuckled. 

“I would rather be celebrating.  Dragons!  You off to fight dragons without me!”  Setting his mug down, “at least promise you’ll take me with you from now on?”

“I’ll force her to.  We have three dragons circling around Emprise, preventing safe travel.  I don’t want to listen to Blackwall’s whining anymore.”

“Fine, fine.”  Alli raises her hands in mock defeat. 

“She was planning on taking you anyway.”  Cole was grinning as he continued, “a tumble after three beasts, make her louder than their screams.  Make her shake, soaring hard and high, wincing as she rides for home.”

Everyone has gone quiet, the only sound being Cassandra grabbing a bowl of stew before deftly walking upstairs.  As soon as she’s gone Bull immediately laughing.  “You should write love poems!”

“Cassandra would like that. Words to make her heart beat faster, sweating, her breath-”

“I can still hear you!” Cassandra’s voice cries out.


End file.
